


Missing Her: Remix

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Terra Battle, Terra Wars
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hugs, Love, Teamwork, terra wars - Freeform, terrawarsffxv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Noctis can’t get her out of his head after the encounter running into Sarah. Being by her side felt so right. So meaningful, now their departure he is missing her terribly. Will they meet again?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Sarah (Terra Battle)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little fan fic a year ago, I decided to re do it try to make it better and longer. I totally liked these two as a ship. The way they work together and Sarah just seems to get Noctis. I thought they got a long well and wished Sarah appeared more. Hope you all enjoy this!

“You ought to be more honest with your feelings, Noct...” Those words stuck in Noctis’ head replaying over and over.

‘What was her name?’  
Noctis thoughts ponder harder reaching trying to pull it out. Her name was on the tip of his tongue. 

_Sarah_ he gasped. 

“Stay with us Noct!” Ignis voice was in a distance, everything was a blur Noctis saw Gladio hover over him then everything faded to black. 

Noctis had passed out, after the guys had found him laying on the ground next to the seal. They were very concerned. Noctis stayed unconscious for several hours. Once he woke up, the guys were relieved at a hotel. 

“Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty.” Gladio showed a faint smile, feeling a relief wash over him. 

“Who’s Sarah?” Gladio asked

“H-Huh?” Noctis mumbled, he was feeling light headed, dizzy remembering. Her face, her sliver hair the way it fell and those pale blue eyes of hers. The way she laughed and her voice. Noctis felt his face flush. 

“It appears Noct is still feeling in and out of it.” Ignis stood next by his bedside. 

“Noct are you with me?” Gladio waved his large hand in front of Noctis’ face.  
“You were mumbling her name over and over in your sleep.” Gladio mentioned. 

“S’yeah... She’s the woman that helped me with the Hiso Aliens.” Noctis blinked realizing how crazy it sounded. The three looked at him puzzled.

Noctis told them everything that had happened. 

“Sounds like a dream girl.” Prompto chuckled, sitting at Noctis’ feet.

“It was real!” Noctis slowly sat up on the bed. 

“I believe ya buddy! Just sayin’” Prompto pat Noctis’ foot gently. 

“Just take it easy Noct.” Ignis said, rising to his feet. 

Gladio shook his head slightly. “Aliens I’ve heard it all now.” 

Noctis remembered the sword Sarah had gave him. 

“I can prove it too, hold on.” There was a blue flash as Noctis summoned the sword from his armiger. 

The three men was in surprised seeing the unique sword. 

~*~ 

It had just been a few days, after he had ran into Sarah and had their little adventure. 

Noctis was sitting on the edge of his bed, he had another dream of her.  
Ignis walked into the room. 

“Noct, something is troubling you. You haven’t been the same since we found you.” Ignis sat down beside him. 

Noctis looked at Ignis. He had been through so much. Loosing Luna and feeling guilty from Ignis’ injury. “I can sense it.” Ignis added.

Noctis sighed. “It’s Sarah...” 

Noctis was trying his best to talk about his feelings. “Still can’t get her off your mind.”  
Ignis replied. “Do you have feelings for this woman?” Ignis asked. 

Noctis looked at Ignis. “I think? I’m not sure...I know it’s wrong to say after what happened to Luna a month ago. I feel like Sarah and I was suppose to meet though. I just can’t stop thinking about her.” Noctis placed his hands together on his lap.

“Noct what happened between you and Luna, could had been something. Let’s be precise though you two hadn’t seen each other since being children. You can’t help how you feel Noct.” Ignis breathed deeply. Ignis wanted the Prince happy no matter what dark times they were going through.

“You think so? Well, it’s not like I wanted to. Just something strange happened between her and I. Like a spark....not sure she felt it, but I feel like what she told me before we went our separate ways was a sign.”Noctis yawned.

“Perhaps, if you want to try to find the woman. We should go back to the location to the portal.” Ignis added. “We could do it quickly and hope something opens it. What about that sword?” Ignis stood up. 

“S’yeah I could try placing it in the seal.” Excitement grew in Noctis’ voice. 

“Indeed it’s worth a try, It’s time to get the day started though. We’ll head out now and make camp at a haven nearby. Since it’s a good ways away.” Ignis spoke softly and walked out.

Noctis’ heart ached, he wanted to see her once more. Her face was stuck in his memories. That night at the haven. Noctis sat alone on a rock away from the camp staring at the stars.

Noctis closed his eyes as he saw a shooting star shoot across the the night sky. He quickly made a wish.

‘I wish I could see her one more time..’

Noctis saw a glow then faded. Sarah’s sword began to light up. “Huh, that was weird..” He spoke out loud to himself.

“You know being out here alone isn’t safe Noctis.” A female spoke. She sounded familiar. _Could it be?_ He thought. He turned around to see it was Sarah. He felt like he was dreaming. He blinked in a daze. There was a purple glow highlight around her body as she touched the ground with her feet.

“S-Sarah?” His eyes widen.

“Yes it’s me...” She stepped closer holding her hands behind her back. Noctis’ heart began to quicken. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Noct.” Sarah giggled.

“I’m confused..wait how did you get here?” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Well with a little magic it can go far. I just wanted to er...check on you.” She looked away.

“Am I dreaming?” Noctis muttered. 

Sarah shook her head. “No see...” She gently pinched his arm. He felt the pinch, it was real.

Noctis couldn’t help, but smile at her. Sarah sat down beside him. “You know...I was on my way back to the portal that took me to you.” Noctis mumbled.

Sarah’s face lit up. “Really? I missed you Noct..” She admitted.  
Noctis looked at her. He felt so relieved to see her. “ Same here...a lot...” Noctis mumbled feeling the heat from his face. It wasn’t the campfire doing it. 

“I can’t stay for long.” Sarah frowned. She moved her hand and moved Noctis’ bangs. Noctis inhaled deeply. 

“But hopefully I can visit again. This magic can bring me close to you. “ Sarah stared into his eyes.  
“Plus your place is amazing.” Sarah added, scanning the area. 

Noctis’ heart felt like it sank into his stomach. “Ohh-h that sucks...but please visit me again?” He gave her a gentle look.

“I will do my best.” Sarah smiled a little.  
“I want us to hang out more. So of course I’ll check on you. Even if it’s fighting enemies with you.” She playfully bump her shoulder to his.

“That sounds like a plan.” Noctis gave her a weak smile.

They both talked for awhile. Soon it was time for Sarah to leave it was late at night. “This isn’t goodbye forever Noct.” Sarah stood up. Sarah stared into his sapphire eyes. Sarah treated Noctis normal, she looked past his title. Sarah liked Noctis for being himself and that meant the world to him. She made him feel something no one else ever did. 

“Here I want you to have this...” Sarah pulled out a necklace from her pocket.  
It was a pendant of a sliver star. It shined in the moonlight as it dangled. She handed Noctis the necklace as he extended his hand out. Noctis looked at the necklace. He could feel his chest tighten. 

“You saw a shooting star didn’t you?” Sarah asked.

“Because I did too, before I came here, I believe it helped with what magic I could use to bring me to you. This necklace will keep us connected. I have one too.” Sarah moved her hair from her shoulders, exposing her neckline it was a matching star necklace that sparkled. 

Noctis stared at it in awe, as he tried to snap his own necklace on. 

“What if I already feel connected to you before-“ Noctis stumbled along his words as Sarah tip toe upward behind Noctis helping him latch the necklace.

“Good, because I feel it too. We make a great team Noct.” Sarah moved and stood back in front of Noctis staring at him.

Noctis’ heart fluttered at her words. He felt weak in the knees. 

“Come back to me soon...” Noctis whispered. Sarah grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. Noctis returned the gentle squeeze. 

“That’s the plan!” She gave him a beautiful smile. Sarah held the necklace as a light glowed around her, she began to float teleporting back to her world. 

Watching Sarah leave, was one of the hardest things he had to do. Noctis had to let her go again. He knew next time he would try to convince her to stay for good.  
Somehow, he had to try. He could still feel the warmth from her hand remaining.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month, since the last time Noctis had seen Sarah. He would dream of her a lot. He would toss in bed snuggled to his pillow mumbling her name. He didn’t know if he would ever see her again. She was always on his mind when he had a second to think. 

He woke up from his dream. It was daylight. “Maybe it was all a dream and that wasn’t real. Couldn’t been though, I felt her touch...her kiss.” He touched his cheek. He sighed. He grabbed his pillow and squeezed it.

It wasn’t enough the Prince was going through all this so fast. He just wanted for a moment to be happy to be loved or loved on. He had craved for it. 

Ignis noticed from sensing Noctis was feeling down again during breakfast. Noctis hadn’t mentioned Sarah in a long time. 

“How about you go fishing today Noct? We have a little spare time.” Ignis sipped on his ebony. 

Noctis finished up his toast and meat. “Alright sounds good.”

Noctis went alone fishing, he stood there watching the water after he had fished for awhile. He sighed. He really couldn’t stop feeling this way. He sat down on the deck. “Ah I’d just loose her. I loose everyone. Well not my friends luckily...yet.” He spoke out loud to himself and began crying silently.

Noctis was so caught up in his sobs, he hadn’t realized the necklace was glowing next to his skin. 

“Who are you gonna loose?” Noctis heard that familiar voice which was Sarah. He looked up to see her. He felt that warm feeling rush all over his body.

“Ughhh is this a dream...I’ve had to fallen asleep.”   
Noctis’ heart raced, he could feel it into his pulse. 

Sarah giggled playing with her hair.  
“Noct you’re so silly, you dork.” She ruffled his hair. He felt her hand come down onto his hair threading her fingers into his raven hair. It felt so good, so good to see her. 

Noct smiled up at her . “You just pop up out of no where.” He spoke softly.  
“Yeah I like doing that to surprise you.” She smiled. Sarah sat down beside him. 

“Oh how I missed you.” She wiped his tears away that had streamed down his cheeks, staring at him. She threw her arms around him. Noctis wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

“Same here. You can’t leave me again please don’t.” Noctis buried his face into her neck smelling her hair. The scent was like a berry scent. He exhaled heavily. 

Sarah squeezed him tightly. “I’m staying this time.” She ran her hand up to the back of his head and caressed. Noctis sighed with relief. “Thank you..but how are you going to stay?” he whispered.

“I’ve realized my purpose, after helping with the kids and saving my world. I needed something more. When I met you I felt something spark in me. I believe this is my main purpose to help you Noct.” Sarah looked at Noctis with serious in her eyes.

Sarah reached for Noctis’ hand and gently grabbed it. Noctis felt it too. Sarah squeezed his hand.

“Plus, I sealed the portal off for I can stay here. I mean I can go visit, but that’s a done deal now.” Sarah explained more.

Noctis was surprised, he felt like he was dreaming. 

“Thank you Sarah... It means a lot to me you doing this. I felt something too... just we work good together and you’re growing on me.” Noctis mumbled the last words.

Sarah giggled.   
“Same here, I like you a lot...” Sarah confessed. 

Noctis’ heart fluttered.   
“I like you too...a lot...I really couldn’t get you out of my head... the dreams...” Noctis shyly said.

“That’s sweet, but same I’ve had a lot of dreams of you. I think it’s like a destiny thing.”   
Sarah leaned closer to Noctis.

“It’s definitely something.” Noctis whispered.

“I know more dark times lie ahead, but I want to try help you pull through the darkness when I can.” Sarah said softly, she leaned in closer and pecked Noctis’ cheek. 

“Sorry..just I wanted to do that for awhile...” Sarah mumbled cutely.

“It’s alright.” Noctis’ cheeks redden, he squeezed her hand. 

Sarah had realized they hadn’t even shared their first kiss. For the first time she blushed of the thought of it.

“Noct?” She gave him a little smirk. 

Noctis looked up at her. “Yeah?” 

Sarah giggled. “Kiss me?” She leaned back a little staring at him.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Ughh okay.” He said awkwardly. 

He didn’t mean to come off that way, just he hadn’t never kissed anyone before.   
He leaned forward to meet her lips, leaning in. He pressed his lips gently on hers which made his heart beat fast too fast.

Sarah placed her hand on his cheek and hummed cutely. Noctis kissed her for as long as he could til he needed air. He could feel their connection. Sarah felt it too. She pulled away only to tease him. 

“Whoa now calm down there Noct.” She giggled.

Noctis blushed staring at her. “I’m sorry, it’s just I missed you too much.” Sarah placed her head on his shoulder.

“I’m just teasing you. Same here. We needed this. That’s why I gave everything up to come help you and be here for you.”  
Sarah cuddled close.

Noctis smiled softly. “Thanks again. I’m glad you’re here now.” Noctis laid his head against hers gently. 

Sarah settled right in with Noctis and the guys. She was gonna be there to help him through the battles and was determined to help him take back what was his. His throne, his kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis and Sarah’s journey continued. It wasn’t easy, but they made a great team. She fit in right with the guys. She even helped Ignis with his eye injury. 

She just wanted to be accepted. She had hoped he would gain back his sight. She also enjoyed the camp fires, playing Kings Knight with the guys. She was almost as good as Noctis.

Their love for one another had grew tremendously. They were always there for each other. Even through Noctis’ darkest moments.

As time went on, Noctis had gained his strength.  
Ignis had to bring the news that tomorrow would be a dangerous quest getting to the crystal. They had no idea what was to come, but they had to try.

After their dinner around the camp fire. Noctis and Sarah went to their tent. He laid down before she did. 

“Noct, please try not do anything crazy tomorrow or should I say too much?” She looked over at him. 

Noctis looked up at her with a gentle look. “I’ll do my best.” He sighed. 

“Same goes for you too.” He added. Sarah laid down beside him. She caressed his hair. “I can’t loose you Noct.” She scooted close to them their bodies were touching.

“I know and I can’t loose you either.” Noctis stared into her beautiful eyes. He was enjoying her caresses. He ran his fingers up and down her back. Sarah smiled at him. 

They both needed this. Noctis leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Sarah couldn’t help, but loose a little control on kissing him deeply.

“I love you Noctis.” Sarah muttered sleepily. 

“I love you more.” Noctis smirked with his eyes closed. 

~*~

It was the next day. Noctis woke up with Sarah laying close to him. They got up and prepared to find the crystal. When they got there they got spilt up from enemies. Noctis lost the rest of his group, he was alone. He fought through the demons trying find the crystal using the ring that Luna had delivered to him. 

The power was powerful, but draining. He finally found the crystal and Ardyn. Noctis wasn’t prepared for what was to come.  
Noctis began to sink into the crystal yelling out for anyone. It was too late. By the time they got there he was gone. 

Sarah and the guys tried fighting Ardyn, but he disappeared.  
It felt like Sarah’s heart was torn out of her chest.

“Please come back to me...” Sarah whispered holding the necklace that matched Noctis’ 

The sky became darkness. The sun didn’t rise anymore. Sarah and the guys were lost without him. Sarah had hope somehow that Noctis would find his way back to them. Their King would return. 

Noctis stayed gone for ten years. Sarah waited for him. She couldn’t move on without him. She stayed in Hammerhead and helped Cindy a lot. She also did demon hunts along with Iris. 

~*~

One day, she had heard from Cindy that Noctis had been spotted. Was she dreaming? 

It was real , she watched Noctis step out of the truck that Talcott had found him on the side of the road. Noctis hair had grew out and he had a scruffy beard. Sarah didn’t care, she ran straight toward him and jumped into his arms crying.

“Oh Noct!!!” Sarah cried out.

Noctis felt his mouth dry and a lump in his throat. It had been so long. He wrapped his arms around Sarah. 

“Missed me?” Noctis muttered.

“So much!” Sarah pampered Noctis’ face with kisses. Noctis chuckled from the affection. 

Their reunion was emotional.  
Once everyone had reunited, with the guys too. They discussed how they were gonna go through Insomnia. 

Sarah was in fear, but tried not to show it. Sarah had just got Noctis back, yet she didn’t want to sound selfish. Sarah didn’t want to loose Noctis though. 

~*~

The day came to bring back the light. Sarah continued to help fight off the enemies watching Noctis go alone into the throne room. She believe in him, somehow he would win this and this nightmare would be over with. It seemed like a life time to her. 

Once the battle was over, Sarah saw a light that spread into the sky. The sun rose and the darkness perished. There was light at last. Noctis had fulfilled his duty. Sarah’s heart raced, wondering if he was alive. Noctis was no where to be found outside. Sarah and the guys rushed inside the throne room to find Noctis barley breathing in the throne chair. He had the sword pierced through his body. 

“Noct!” Sarah cried out with Prompto shouting out his name too. Gladio and Ignis ran with them up to the throne. 

Noctis was unconscious.

“Iggy do something!”Prompto panicked. 

Ignis was searching for a pulse on Noctis’ lifeless body.

Sarah’s heart climbed up her throat. She became dizzy. She collapsed down on her knees throwing her arms on Noctis’ waist as she sobbed.

“No this can’t be it!” Sarah’s pendant began to glow, she looked down at it. Her tears were glowing as well as they fell on to Noct. 

“W-what....” The faint word escaped from Noctis’ lips as he coughed. 

Sarah’s heart leaped as she heard that voice that she loved so much. Was it her necklace that kept him going it was chanted with magic. Whatever kept him holding on, she was beyond relieved. 

Gladio grabbed the sword.  
“This is gonna hurt like hell, as soon as I pull it out, Ignis will heal you. Hang in there Noct!” Gladio said. 

Sarah grabbed Noctis’ hand and held on tightly as Prompto grabbed Noctis’ other hand for support. 

“You got this buddy!” Prompto said holding his tears in. 

Gladio carefully pulled the sword out as Noctis yelled out in pain, clenching his best friends hand and lovers tightly. That yell was something Sarah never wanted to hear again. It broke her heart seeing Noctis go through so much.  
Ignis quickly crushed a hi-potion over Noctis. Once Noctis was free, Gladio helped support Noctis basically carrying him. 

~*~

They were all thankful Noctis survived that day. Two weeks later Noctis was slowly recovering his strength, as the rest and the help from others began to restore Insomnia. Noctis got to visit seeing the progress. 

“Wow this place is already looking better.” Noctis stood beside Sarah holding her hand. 

“It is, still got a long way to go, but with our help and by your side we’ll have it back in no time. This place is gonna be so beautiful.” Sarah smiled over at Noctis.

“My King.” Sarah playfully bow at Noctis still holding his hand. 

“S-Sarahhhh” Noctis groaned and smiled.

“You’ll get use to it...so if we decide to get married....” Sarah felt like this was a fairy tale, were they really gonna get their happily ever after? 

“You’ll be Queen soon enough.” Noctis smirked.


End file.
